Recovery One
by AgentUtah
Summary: First story, T for Ichigos potty  mouth. Ichigo was crazy and was considered unfit for duty, now a recovery agent he must find out what is happening to the agents and their AIs, and hopefully stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**Allright this is my first story (And probably only story since i'm more of a drawing person than a wrighting person) Tell me what you think.**

"Ai" talking

"Person" Talking

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RED VS BLUE OR BLEACH!

* * *

><p>In small battlefield of four people on an abandoned temple by a beach littered with blood. A lone figure in grey and yellow battle armor cautiously walked through them to a particular goldfish colored one laying by a wall next to a drop. He took off his helmet revealing bright orange hair and blew it out of his eyes then knelt down to it and proceeded to work on it. After a few seconds of tampering, a small green figure appeared.<p>

"Running display activated, restoring functions, hello how may i be of assistance to you" the small glowing green person said. The grey and yellow armored person replied,

"Instruction, identify yourself." he demanded.

"Executing, i am intelligence program Delta, created by the special operative program, Freelancer. I have been assigned to agent fox-trot 12, or Kenpachi. My assignee was recently killed in combat"

"I noticed, hold on." He stood up and walked off a few feet and put his helmet on, "Come in command, this is recovery one, i've located the Delta AI, he appears intact."

"This is command, we need a full innovatory of the carriers equipment before it can be commissioned" a woman's voice sounded through the radio in his helmet.

"Why do you need that?"

"Recovery one please respond to the directive preform a compete invator-"

"Roger that command, recovery one out" Said the orange headed man somewhat annoyed as he turned off the radio. He turned back to the AI and crouched down to it. "Delta, instruction, run a full system diagnostic with detail on armor compotes,analyze innovatory."

"Executing….. Result, all components present, armor at 72% peak capacity" 

"Hmm not bad for an old logsmith, " The carrot top said thoughtfully, "Hey i need you to start a countdown for me, 100 on the clock." Then started working on the armor again.

"Initiating, 99, 98, may i make an inquiry?" Delta asked.

"Go ahead"

"why was i not destroyed?"

"What?"

"When an assignee is killed in action, protocol dictates that all intelligence program will-"

"Yeah thats what they told me at first too, but you where incepted until you could be recovered, i'm here to recover you."

"Recovery carries risks, destruction assures that an AI will not into enemy hands-"

"Are you complaining?" Recovery one asked.

"Not at all, just noting a discerns."

"What do you want from me kai, you cost a lot of money okay, it's cheeper to recover you then it is to delete you, go bitch to the accountints " The man shot back.

"If i offended you, i do apologize."  The man rolled his eyes,

"Yeah i'm all busted up about it, now store yourself in a portable component okay? I'm moving you."

"You could insert me into your own AI slot, i do not show it as occupied"

" I don't think so." He shot back angrily

"If you are having difficulty, i can walk you through the implantation procedure." The little green figure offered.

"I don't do that"

"…. Are you Agent Ichigo Kurosaki?" Delta asked hesitantly.

"Thats me."

"Then i understand, you have…Difficulties with your assigned Ai unit"

"Difficulties?" He scoffed, "yeah i suppose thats a word."

"In that case i must insist that you terminate my program, destruction assures that an-" Ichigo sighed

"Delta just relax, i don't think you are in any danger of getting hijacked by one of the four dead guys here with us .

"Three." Ichigos eyes widened,

"What."

"My sensors indicate that only three in earth human forms, yourself and only one other remain inactive."

"WHAT, AUGH" He jumped back as bullets wizzed past his head, "Great thanks for telling me" he said sarcastically, and hid behind a pillar.

"I suggest you return fire." Delta called out.

"Ya think?" Just then a plasma grenade landed a few feet in front of him."SON OF A-" Ichigo said as he jumped back just in time for it to explode and barley miss him. He ran across the clearing firing as another figure in white armor ran at the same time retiring the gesture.

Click Click "Damn!" he said as he reloaded his gun as fast as he could, while the other figure reloaded, looked at him, turned and ran away, leaving Kurosaki dumbfounded.

"What the hell?"

"Perhaps he realized that Kenpachi's equipment was charged to detonate, currently t minus" Panic rushed through ichigo as realization practically smack him in the face, like the girl he hit on when he was drunk.

"INSTRUCTION STORAGE NOW!" He yelled as he rushed toward the wall of the temple.

"Executing" delta said as he disappeared "Two, one.." he closed his eyes and leapt over as Kenpachi's body armor exploded. He landed on the ground with a grunt,

"Well, at least that was easier then the last one." ichigo said trailing off as the radio turned on. Walking to his car he heard,

"Recovery one, this is command we have a distress signal, immediate response necessary!"

"I just wrapped that up command, i'm headed home."

"Negative recovery one, this is a new signal."

"Thats the fifth one this month!" he scowled as he reached his car.

"Affirmative."

Sigh, "Alright send me the coordinates.." He said as he started to drive off the beach.

"I'm On my way."

**Herp derp review please *hands out cookies and does puppy eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigos POV

I looked at the body sprawled out face down near the cliff. Trying to piece together what had happened to her. I looked up at the girl in front of me,

"What i don't get is the motion tracker, nobody can get by those while they're active. You sure you don't have ANYTHING in your logs?"

"…"

"Loly, you with me? LOLY"

She looked up at me startled with red eyes " Huh?" i sighed

"I need you to concentrate, i know she was your sister but the sooner i can piece together what happened, the sooner we can track this guy."

"Right, uh sorry" she stuttered, though i can't blame her, i would probably do the same if that were one of my sisters.

"Don't sweat it, now your logs.. Nothing?" I asked, hopefully she just didn't see it at first and we can get to trying to figure out whats going on.

-Sniff- "No not even a ping" she sighed and hung her head down, hope terminated.

"And you didn't hear anything" Getting desperate for at least something, though i would never let that show especially not to another person. Not after what happened.

" I heard," She hesitated i noted, " I heard her scream, i came around the corner and then, nothing."

"you mean you didn't see the attacker?" I pressed, bad move Ichigo. Loly lifted her head up with a glare.

"No, i mean NOTHING. I heard her scream, i headed towards her and then suddenly you're standing over me asking if i'm alright and telling me my sister is dead!"

"Yeah," i paused wondering if i should tell her how long she was out, oh screw it, "you were out for about eight hours. Menolys armor started a level one distress and they got me here stat." She looked away.

"yeaaah" …Is it me, or is she hiding something? Maybe she didn't hear me so i repeat.

"Level one, Loly, something you want to tell me?"

"I'm sure you already know." So she did hear me, now if she would just answer me instead of beating around the bush,

"I need YOU to confirm it."

"…She still had Theta."

"Well i didn't find Theta on her Loly, did you take it?" A emotion flashed across her eyes too fast for me to recognize.

"No i don't have it!"

"..Do you still have your AI?" i asked starting to get beyond frustrated. She looked at me with disgusted, accusing eyes.

" No Kurosaki i never had one, i was in the Ai implant group BEHIND you remember? And after what happened to you NOBODY got anymore."

I looked at her with a smirk " Don't sound so bitter." I scoffed.

"Of course not, bitter wouldn't win the war right?" I looked at her for a moment. Why did i agree to this, oh well at least it's better than prison. People think i'm crazy, i don't think so, i think i am perfectly normal. But then i i was crazy it would seem normal, right?

"I have to take care of your sister now Loly, you may not want to watch this part." I told her snapping out of my thoughts.

"C-can i just have a few minutes alone with her?"

"You can have ONE minute." I said turning away from her so i can go give my report to that bitch at command.

"I guess i should say thank you." I slightly turned my head just enough so she could see my eye and my usual scowl.

"I guess you should get busy, your minutes already started." As i walked down the path to the landing. She looked at me then knelt down to her sister.

" This is recovery command responding secure."

" Command this is Recovery one."

"Hello Kurosaki we have you secure go ahead." i roll my eyes does she alway sound this bored?

"I'm on the scene."

"What's the status of the sisters?"

"Menoly is KIA, Loly is still functioning." I reported.

"What is the status of Menolys Ai?" Woah woah woah backing up.

"You guys knew she had Theta?" i asked still shocked.

"Agent Kurosaki please respond to the previous inquiry, what is the status of the artificial-"

"Its not here okay,it's gone, this one's gone too" At this point i don't give a shit if i sound snappy i want to go home and rest, it's been a long month and this bitch is not helping.

"Understood, please wait for directive," she paused for a bit, i could hear her getting orders from someone. "Find out what you can, clean up the agent then report back."

"I'm already on it."

"The whereabouts of Theta are top priority right now you of all people do not need to be reminded." Was she mocking me? Dumb bitch, crap that brought up some memories that really need to be buried deep down.

"No," I said quickly, "you're right I don't need to be reminded of anything." I retorted back stressing the anything. What she said next really burned my chicken.

"The mission is now level zero."

"What?"

" We need a full recovery of current incidents."

"Are you serious?" Wrong move again Ichigo, now you have to listen to her bitch and nag for however long, fuck.

"Agent Kurosaki, please confirm the previous directives," Great now she's in bitch mode, and to top it off before i had the chance to respond she interrupts, " Recovery one please confirm you are now level zero, you are ordered-"

"Yeah," I cut her off before i had to listen to her anymore, " i got it." I knew what i had to do so i started up the path i took back to Loly who was still beside her sister.

"Times up, i'm sorry" Loly had red eyes again.

"I always though, being a twin was.. a hard thing, everyone always finds a way to put you together it's like you're not considered two people, even when we were kids our parents dressed us alike and when we joined up and got sent to the program they stuck us together," She stopped to take a breath," People thought we were special somehow i suppose, i use to hate that, all i ever wanted was to have my own life….And here i am now just wondering how i'm going to live without her." she said while still looking at her lost sister.

Too bad she couldn't see my pistol next to her.

"Yeah," I retorted with some sympathy, but not a lot. i checked to see if the radio to command was still on.

- BANG-

_" I wouldn't go worrying about that if i were you"_


End file.
